Eric's witch
by felicia2235
Summary: Eric meets a feisty witch with an attitude to match his. He desided he wants to make her his. Will have Godric in there as well. Mature content will contain kink and threesomes. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

***Eric meets a fiery, feisty woman that intrigues him far more than Sookie ever could. She's also a powerful witch that loves her some Eric. May through in Godric as well. This will be mature content. I don't own anything. Won't follow really any TV or book plots. May through in a few things here and there but won't follow anything completely. I have never seen true blood past season 3 so my form of witches may differ a lot from the show. **

Pam laughed at her maker as Sookie Stackhouse left with Bill Compton. She knew he would never really go for a girl like Sookie. She couldn't handle someone like Eric. But he had never been turned down before and he hated Bill so taking Sookie and defiling her for one night would have been a one up on Old Bill Compton but she flat out turned him down preferring the sweet gentlemen Bill over the Viking with an attitude Eric.

Eric scowled at the amusement he felt coming from his Childe and ignored her chuckles. Yeah he was pissed. Sookie wasn't his type, not to keep around or anything. Yeah her telepathy was good to have around but she got on his nerves a lot. She was too nice, too innocent, and too judgmental. A quick one night just to one up Bill would have been all it was with her. There was very few people he liked enough to keep around him and she would not have been one of them.

Bored now that the excitement was over Eric scanned the bar, rolling his eyes as fangbangers eyed him with interest and lust.

"Damn." He heard Pam whisper and he turned his head to see the most beautiful women he had ever seen stroll towards the bar, waiting her turn to order a drink. He let his eyes glaze over her and he felt his body heat with want as he looked at her. All thoughts of Sookie left his mind when he saw her. Sookie was nothing compared to this women.

She was about 5'6 way shorter than him or even Pam. She had a small but curvy body, legs that went on for miles under her skirt. She was wearing a backless top and he saw what looked like wings tattoo onto her back, he saw another tattoo of some crescent moons on her left wrist. She had long dark red hair that was straight down to her middle back. It wasn't carrot red but more closer to a blood red. Raising his eyes to meet her face he saw her looking back at him with a smirk and her eyes were bright green. He smirked back before she turned to order her drink.

She had never been here before or Eric would have remembered her. Damn she was fine.

He could tell his Childe thought so too and he sent her a warning through there bond that she rolled her eyes at.

"Can I help you?" Chow ask her and she ordered Sangria before taking a seat at the end of the bar, sipping her drink and scanning the crowed with a look of disgust on her face.

"If you're going to make a move. Do it before I do." Pam snapped at Eric from where she stood behind him. Rolling his eyes he was up and next to the girl before she could blink but it didn't seem to bother or scare her. Interesting.

"Took you long enough." She told him and he raised a brow at her. Standing this close to her he finally was able to smell her and he about groaned at how good she smelled. She was more than human he could tell. She smelled of pure sin.

"Oh?" he ask her and she nodded.

"You've been eye fucking me for the last several minutes. You don't seem like the shy type." She told him and he smirked feisty.

"Defiantly not kitten. So what brings you here tonight?" he ask her.

"Wanted to see what it was like. Never been to a place like this and I can see why. Your bar itself is nice, love the décor but these people are pathetic." She explained and he nodded giving the crowd a once over and agreed. They really were.

"Not a fangbager I see." He told her and she shook her head.

"Never let one feed on me. Never meet one I was attracted to. Yet." She replied giving him the once over now and he could tell by the smell of her desire that she found him attractive and he most defiantly found her attractive.

"Care to take your drink in my office to talk more. Get away from the vermin." He ask her. She looked him over again and nodded sliding off the bar stool making sure to brush against him as she did and he did groan then.

"Lead the way." The little minx purred and he nodded before turning and leading her past the now jealous crowd, smirking Pam and into his office to privacy.

"So kitten. Do you have a name?" he ask her and she chuckled at his nick name before she nodded.

"Bianca Copper." She told him and he nodded. Bianca. Lovely name.

Taking another deep breath his office was now filled with her scent as he leaned against the front of his desk. Her standing before him.

"What are you?" he ask her and she rasied her brow.

"Excuse me?" she ask.

"You don't smell entirely human. So what are you?" he ask again. She smirked and waved her hand before he found himself bound to the desk unable to move and he growled.

"Witch." He hissed and she nodded walking towards him.

"You do know Vampires don't like witches." He told her hiding his worry. Witches were dangerous to piss off.

She pressed her body to the front of his ignoring his attempt to yank his hands lose from there magical hold on his desk.

"Yes I'm a witch. And no I'm not here to hurt you in anyway. I honestly was curious about your bar and then when I saw you my curiosity took a different turn. I find you intoxicating to say the least. If I can get over the fact you're a Vampire can you get over the fact I'm a witch?" she purred into his ear. He through about it for a moment. If he pissed her off that would be bad for him but if she wanted to hurt him she could have already done it. Witches by nature hated Vampires but this one seemed different than other witches he had met. Shrugging he nodded.

"What the hell." He said and groaned as her mouth landed on his kissing him with more passion then anyone ever had before. God she tasted amazing.

"Let me loose. I have to touch you." he told her when she pulled away. His fangs extended as she ran her hands up his chest and slide them down his arms coming to rest on his wrist.

"think you can handle me big boy?" she ask and she smirked.

"You have no idea lover. Let me loose and I'll show you." he told her and she smirked before whispering something and freeing this body to move.

Once he was free it was over after that. He lifted her off the floor letting her wrap her long legs around his waist. He turned and sat her on the edge of his desk pressing his hips into hers. He could feel the heat coming off her center and he groaned.

Putting a hand into her long dark red hair he pulled her head back from him making her arch her back and she moaned loudly. So his little witch liked it rough did she. Good.

Running his other hand down her neck he quickly untied the halter top she was wearing and pulled it down and off her tossing it to the side. She wasn't wearing a freaking bra and her breast were presented beautifully to his eyes. Growling he latched on to one while roughly grabbing the other and she hissed in pain and pleasure.

"Shit. Yeah." She moaned out and he became so fucking hard it almost hurt.

Eric felt the tingle of magic over his skin as shirt fell to pieces on the floor. Smirking he chuckled at her.

"I'm not a patient person." She said shrugging and he laughed. Something he hardly ever did.

Continuing kissing and biting down her flat stomach Eric pulled off her black skirt and panties along with them. Dropping to his knees he groaned at her bare mound dripping wet for him.

"Fuck." He hissed before diving straight in and moaning loudly as her taste exploded on his tongue. She tasted better than any women he ever had.

He thrusted two fingers inside her and she arched off the desk screaming his name as she clamped around him. Just as she started to orgasm he heard her yell. Bite me and he didn't need anymore encouragement. Sinking his fangs into her thigh his eyes rolled back into his head as her blood filled his mouth and her body shock with tremors.

Pulling back he licked the wound closed before shedding his pants and standing back up between her silky thighs.

"Damn you addicting." He whispered to her as he entered her in one swift motion. Her nails dug into his biceps and he arched into him and moaned. Damn everything he did turned her on. He was far rougher on her then any human should be able to take and she loved it all. He knew he could not just have her once. There was no way.

"Fucking move." She hissed at him magic crackling around the room. Groaning he set to work slamming into her hard and she moaned and screamed every time.

It didn't take long for her to start to contract around him and he burred his fangs in her neck as she ripped the orgasm right out of him causing him to collapse to his knees on the floor of the office bring her down with him.

No human in his life had ever tired him out. Fuck. Pulling his fangs out of her neck he rolled off her and they laid side by side catching their breath staring at the ceiling. He laughed as he glanced around his office. Her orgasm had triggered her magic and his office was trashed. She glanced at him confused before seeing what he was looking at and she laughed too waving her hand lazily he watched in amazement as the office righted itself again.

"Damn. Sorry. Lost control for a moment there." She told him as her breathing was in better control and she wasn't gasping for air.

"It's understandable. I am that good." He joked and she laughed out loud.

"You're cocky. I like that. But you are good." She told him before stretching he watched her body as she did this and felt himself begin to stir again.

"Your different than any witch I've ever met." He told her and she smiled at him.

"I am different than most witches. Most witches don't like me. I scare them." she told him and he was interested now.

"Why?" he ask sitting up on his side propped up on his elbow running his fingers up and down her body loving how she shivered to his touch.

"I'm different. I don't practice in a coven for one plus I'm not just a witch. My father was a part demon or something so my magic is more powerful and darker than the other witches you've met. Not that they can't pack a punch of their own but they tend to stir clear of me." she told him and he nodded. Defiantly didn't want to be on her bad side ever.

"Plus as you can see I don't have the hatred of Vampires that my peers do. And I'm not very likable. And I don't really like anyone much, I'm pretty much a bitch. I don't give I fuck what you are most people irritate me." she said and Eric laughed. That sounded so much like him.

"So how old are you?" She ask him.

"Over 1000 years old." He replied and she snorted.

"Damn. That's fucking old." She told him and he laughed.

"So how old is your, what's it called creater." She ask.

"Maker and Godric is over 2100 years I believe. He lives in Dallas right now." He told her and she nodded.

"Be cool to meet him. Did you stay with him long after he made you?" she ask and he nodded.

"Yes about 700 years or so before I wanted to venture out on my own. We still see each other a lot." He told her and she nodded.

"So you were with him alone for 700 years. Did yall. You know fuck?" she ask wagging her eye brows at him in amusement and he snorted.

"Yes. Vampires are very sexual, especially newborns. So yes we have been lovers in the past, he's the only male i've been with." He said looking to see how she took that.

"That's so hot." She said shocking him and he didn't think he'd ever find a more perfect women.

After a couple more rounds Bianca decided she needed to head home before he made sure she couldn't walk straight anymore.

"Well it's been fun." She told him after he kissed her senseless when they were dressed. He didn't like how she made that sound like it was a onetime thing. No way could he let her go and never see or have her again.

"You act as if this was a onetime deal." He replied and she shrugged.

"Figured you got me out of your system now. No need to act like you owe me anything by trying to date me. You don't seem like the monogamous type." She told him.

"Well you're not out of my system. And I do want to see you more. And yes you can say this is the first time I've ever said that to someone other than Pam who is a lesbian and Godric my maker." He told her honestly and she sighed.

"Eric. I like you a lot. The sex is great, we could be great. But I'm no one's booty call girl. I refuse to be used at someone convenience. I mean I'm a kinky bitch and all and I wouldn't mind threesomes and shit but I don't share my men with anyone outside of kinkiness. Meaning if you want to be with me you're with me. You don't feed from or fuck anyone else unless I'm there and agree to it. Just as I would give you the same courtesy. I think you need to really think about it. I also don't forgive once my trust is broken and I am a witch meaning if you fuck me over, cheat on me or break my trust you can bet I'll be getting revenge. I think you need to really think about that. If that's not what you want then we can just be friends with flings here and there no emotions attached but don't get pissed when I'm with others trying to find someone who wants it all with me." She told him before giving him a peck on the lips and slipping out of the door before he could reply.

He sat at his desk replaying over what she said. He had never considered a relationship before. Could he agree to her terms? Could he put behind him is play boy ways. She didn't seem like the prudy kind and she did say she'd be down for threesomes just as long as he was never with anyone else without her that includes feeding. Thinking back to the taste of her blood he could agree to only feed from her, that wouldn't be a problem and the sex with her was fucking amazing. He can't imagine any other women satisfying him the way she did. Then he thought about what it would be like with her and Godric his only other long time lover and he groaned at how much he wanted that to happen. Damn this little witch was addicting. He needed to give this some through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week went by and Bianca hadn't heard back from Eric. She assumed he decided not to accept her terms. She wouldn't blame him. I mean he could have any women he wanted. It was too bad. He was fucking great in bed. The only problem was she hadn't slept at all in a week. Her boss was complaining at the bar she worked at that she was tired and rude to the customers but all she thought about was Eric and the feel on him on her and inside her. Damn if only she didn't have any morals she could just fuck him whenever he wanted but no. She had to lay down the law to him and actually think he wanted her like that. Please. He was a freaking god. Way out of her league.

"Get some rest yet?" Her asshole perverted boss Jack ask when she came in for her shift that night.

"Naw. To tense to sleep I guess." She shrugged taking off her jacket and putting on an apron over the ridiculous short shorts he makes them wear. Like this was fucking Hooters or some shit.

"I could help you with that tension if you want." He said with a leer and she almost puked in her mouth at the thought.

"No thanks." She told him and resisted the urge to curse the pervert but she needed her job and she didn't want too many humans to know what she was.

Across town Eric was having the same type of issues. He couldn't get the feisty, sexy witch out of his head. He tried to see if staying away from her for a few days would make his feeling for her go away but they only got worse. His need was almost unbearable to be in her again. He even tried fucking some random fangbanger to see if that would help. But he couldn't get past kissing her before he gave up and sent her packing.

She didn't smell or feel right. He had a feeling Bianca had ruined him for any other women.

"You're still caught up on the little witch?" Pam ask him tired of feeling his conflicting emotions through there bond. She was glad her make found someone that moved him in such a way. He needed a good woman in his life and she would love to have a sister. She was glad the witch had taken his mind completely off Sookie.

"Not now Pam." Eric told her and she snorted.

"I don't see the problem Eric. You like her, she liked you. Sounded like you had amazing sex and you said she tasted better than any other human. You even laughed with she was with you and you never laugh anymore. She's good for you. You better decide what you want because I can tell you no women will wait forever and you'll lose her to someone else who comes along and decided she's worth it." Pam told him before walking out of his office.

Eric growled to himself. He hadn't thought of that. He hadn't thought that he could actually lose her and never be able to make her his. Fuck.

"Alright I'm out." Bianca told her boss when the last person left the bar and it was just the two of them left.

"Have a drink first. It's been a busy ass night. Think we both need a drink." He told her pouring two drinks and handing her one. She took it think maybe it might help her sleep. She downed it quickly ignoring his leer and headed out for her walk home.

If she wasn't so tired she may have been able to defend herself. She was just walking up to her shit hole apartment when she started feeling really woozy and had to stop and lean against a tree as the world started to spin. Shit she had been drugged.

"Time to play sugar." She heard the disgusting voice of her boss before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passed out.

"I'm headed out Pam." Eric called as he walked to his car. Pam met him there with a piece of paper.

"Do you even know where she lives?" Pam ask him and he realized she was right. He didn't know.

"Shit." He cursed and Pam chuckled.

"That's why you have me. Here" She told him thrusting an address into his hand and he kissed her cheek in thanks before speeding down the road towards the address Pam found for Bianca.

When he got there he sneers. She lived in a shit hole. That wouldn't do.

He got out and looked around. He was amazed she hadn't been mugged or worse in a place like this. It was straight up hood.

Walking up the stairs to her apartment 2B and he froze. Something was wrong. He heard harsh breathing and whimpering.

Picking the lock he opened the door and saw red. Some human had his little witch on the floor or her living room, she was passed out and he could smell the drugs in her system. He had her shirt ripped open and was kissing down her chest while trying to take off her pants. He was going to rape his girl. Oh hell no.

Moving quickly he appeared next to the filthy human cause him to gasp in surprise.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my human?" Eric growled menacingly to the man who scrambled off Bianca quickly buttoning up his pants as he went.

"I didn't know she was seeing anyone. Especially a Vampire." He said and Eric could hear the sneer in his voice when he said Vampire.

"Well she is and your dead for putting your hands on her. Is this how you get your rocks off. Drugging women and raping them." Eric snarled slamming the man to the wall and holding him there by his neck.

"No but it's her own fault. Always teasing me. I only gave her the job at my bar so I could fuck her and she always turned me down." He tried to plead his case but it was only making it worse. This was her boss. She had to put up with this shit fuck every day at work with no one to protect her. Not that she couldn't protect herself of anything she was a witch but that wasn't the point.

"Big mistake." Eric said before clicking his fangs out and sinking them into the neck of his women's attacker.

The man screamed for a moment before he finally took his last breath and died. Eric threw his body to the ground, sent a text to Chow and Pam to come clean up the body before going over and kneeling down next to Bianca. Fuck he waited too long to make up his mind and she was almost raped.

"What the fuck." He heard his childe ask from the door as her and Chow walked in.

"This asshole here, her boss. Drugged her and I found him about to rape her before I drained him. Get rid of the body and pack up all her stuff. She anit coming back to this shit hole." Eric ordered and they nodded moving around to do his bidding.

Picking her up quickly he fled to his car, setting her in the passenger seat carefully before driving quickly to his house where she would be staying from now on. He'd make sure of it.


End file.
